Alice Human Sacrafice FFVII Style
by SpiritOfTheLandXIII
Summary: Due to Braking school rules Genesis, Andeal, and Sephiroth have to participate in the school musical as punishment. Oh and whats this? Zack and Cloud are participating as well. What will happen when the five have to be parred up to work together? AGSCZ


This is just what popped into my mind after my friend showed me this song on youtube.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the song Alice Human Sacrafice. Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix and the song belongs to the Vocaloid's.

The school auditorium was alight with chatter as the auditions were fished. People in the seats turned to there friends who had came along to watched them perform. Everyone cringed though when a sequel interrupted there fun.

"OHHHHH~ YOU'RE A SHOOWIN TO GET THE PART AERITH~! I KNOW IT FOR A FACT!" came the boisterous voice of a one Tifa Lockheart. Everyone just turned to glare at her before turning back to their friends. On the opposite side of the auditorium a more nagitive conversation was going on.

"UGH! I can't believe we had to do this! I hope to Minerva I DON"T get any of the parts!" an auburn hared teen exclaimed.

"Calm down Genesis. Besides it was ether this or having to perform in the band. Besides it's our own fault for getting in trouble...again. So we have no one to blame but our selves." a tall, muscular, ebony hared male calmly said.

"SHUT IT ANGEAL! I KNOW THAT ALRIGHT!"

"...Angeal is right Genesis. You got to calm down." a tall silver hared said in a cold tone.

"UGH! SEPHIROTH! NOT YOU TOOOOOOO!" the three of them bickered until a one Rufus Shinra, the head of the drama and musical club, walked up on the stage in the auditorium.

"All right everyone! Alright! This is the end of the auditions! The roles will be put up in the main entrance of the school in the next day or so! Have a lovely evening~!" as everyone started to leave they were stopped by a sudden commotion.

"HA! PATHETIC! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET A PART? HAHAHA! YOUR PERFORMANCE WAS BY FAR THE WORST I HAVE EVER SEEN! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE, CLOUD? HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked to see Tifa Lockheart with her best friend Aerith blocking the exit and staring down at this small looking blond, with hear spiked in every which way, who had his eyes downcast. Behind him was a man slightly taller then him, with black hear spiked in a way that looked smiler to that of a porcupine, glaring darkly at Tifa. This came to as a surprise to everyone in the auditorium considering that no one has ever seen the man angry because he was always seen smiling.

"You know what Tifa?" it wasn't a yell but you could here his voice loud and clear throughout the whole auditorium. "Why don't you just shut up and keep your damn opinion to your self, hmm? Cause quite frankly your opinion is only one out of thousands. So shut the hell up!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"...Zack...," everyone was shocked to see the small blond speak up. His voice was small but everyone heard it. "just drop it. It doesn't matter what they or anyone else thinks really. I don't even care if I get a part or not. Even so it was fun to try out." he looked up and smiled. And even as he did so anyone and everyone could see the sadness in his eyes.

"...But Cloud."

The blond shook his head. "come on Zack. Lets get out of here."

Tifa opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a deep, cold voice. "What is going on here?" everyone turned to look at the one who spoke. There making is way through the mass of people, Sephiroth walked up to the four of them. Immediately upon recognizing the person who interrupted her, Tifa's and Aerith's whole demeanor changed. Aerith became a kind looking woman who always smiles, while Tifa started to bat her eyelashes and put on her 'sexy seduction' face.

"Heeeeyyy~ Sephiroth~" they both cooed.

"We saw your performance." Aerith said in a kind voice.

"It was the most beautiful thing we had ever seen~" Tifa added.

"As nice as that is, I could care less. Now if you will my friends and I, along with everyone else, would like to leave. So if you could be as so kind..." a little put off both Tifa and Aerith moved aside and let everyone out. As Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal started to leave school grounds they were stopped by the blond and black hared boys from earlier.

"HEY!" the three stopped walking to let the the two catch up. When they were they both bent over and started panting. The blond was the first to recover and therefor was the first to speak.

"...Thank you..."the three looked at him in silent confusion before Angeal broke it.

"Fore what exactly?" it was then that the black hared one known as Zack joined in with a big goofy grin on his face.

"For what? For what? Why for stopping Tifa and letting us all out! Thats what! hahahaha!"

"Hn. Don't think that I did it for you." Sephiroth said coldly.

"I know...But even so. Thank you." the one known as Cloud said smiling up at them. It was the brightest smile any of them had ever seen.

"Hn." with that Sephiroth abruptly turned on his heal and started walking. The other two stared at them for a moment before fallowing him. Leaving both Cloud and Zack alone.

XIII

A few days after the auditions had past and the roles were up. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal walked in through the main doors to see a whole bunch of people crowding around a wall.

"Hn. Might as well go see if we 'got a part'." Genesis said sarcasticly. As he said this an outrages cry could be heard from the crowded wall.

"UGH! HOW COULD THIS BE? THERES NO WAY NO WAY I SAY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY GET THE PART? AERITH WAS A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THEN YOU!"

"SHUT IT TIFA!"

"YA!" the crowd roared.

"SO WHAT IF CLOUD GOT THE PART? HE DESERVED IT MORE THE AERITH OR YOU COMBINED!" someone in the crowd yelled. Another coarse of 'ya' could be heared.

Just as Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth approached Tifa stomped her way away from the crowd. It was also then that the crowd started to leave, leaving only the three pluse Cloud, whose eyes were wide, and Zack, who looked at Cloud in worry. Angeal went up to look at the roles.

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"I got the first Alice..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! sucks to be you man~!"

"I wouldn't be celabrating just yet if I were you Genesis."

"What why?"

"Because you got the second Alice."

"WHAT!"

"Yup. And you Sephiroth got the third Alice."

"..."

"How many Alice's are there?"

"Five."

Genesis started to breath in and out as a means to controle his temper. "Ok. Ok. Who are the other two?" it was then that Zack came into the conversation.

"That would be me and Cloud."

"I see..." Genesis said glaring at the two.

"Yup! Looks like were all partners."

"Hump!" Genesis turned around and stalked away, Sephiroth close behind him. Angeal stayed to give a proper farewell before fallowing suit.

"REMEMBER! IT SAYS FOR ALL THOUSE WITH PARTS TO MEET AT THE AUDITORIUM TOMARROW AFTER SCHOOL!" Zack yelled before they got too far away.

XIII

The auditorium was once again alive with the sound of chatter. Unlike the last time there is only a fifth of the people there now then there was the last time. Among them were the three most handsome people in the school. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were standing near the back of the auditorium away from the crowed. Not far from them were Zack and Cloud, the former was laughing and poking the latter's cheek.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only minuets Rufus Shinra appeared on stage. "All right everyone. Auditions are done, the parts have been picked and we have exactly one month starting next Monday. Now starting today we will be practicing so everybody go with the people you're with for your parts and start. Also I would like you all to practice outside of the auditorium, considering we really don't have that long to perfect everything. So talk amongst those you're with to find dates and places to practice! That is all, enjoy the next hour~!"

with that everyone went into there performing groups. Zack and Cloud both walked up to were Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth stood.

"So exactly where are we going to meat?" Zack always one to speak first asked.

"Excuse me!"

"Genesis! There is no need to be rude." Angeal scolded him

"where are we going to meat and when? We can't go to my house. It's too small and cramped not to mention my mom would blow a gasket. Spiky's house is just as bad in not worse. So that leaves you three! So where and when? Me and Spiky are available anytime!"

"Zack..."

"Ya spiky?"

"Did you even breath that whole time?"

Zack put his hand over his heart with a fake hurt expression on his face. "Oh Cloud how you wound me so~!"

"Out of all three of us Genesis has the largest house. So we'll just meet there." Sephiroth piped up after a wile of silence.

"WHAT!"

"Do you have any problems with that Genesis?"

"Yes I have a problem with it! There is no way that I am going to let two, count 'em, TWO strangers into my household!"

"I don't see why not. You let lots of strangers into your house to do projects."

"Yes but that's different Angeal! Those are SCHOOL projects!"

"And how is that any different then this?"

"It's just-you just-UGH! fine they can come over!"

"YAY!" with that Zack started to jump up and down and spin around, overflowing with excitement. Which caused Sephiroth to step back so he wouldn't be hit.

"Is he always like this?"

"...Yes..."

"Well enough of this lets get practicing." Angeal the ever more responsible one had decided that it was time to get to work.

"right" the other four said togeather. And with that they went to there positions.

XIII

Over the next month the five of them got together at Genesis' house every second day with the exception of Sunday, while the other days were spent in the school auditorium. And it was within that time that the five of them began to like each other.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal had discovered years ago that they were gay and had excepted one another. The three of them knew that they liked the other two but they kept it to themselves. Not wanting to ruin there friendship that they had required years ago in elementary school. The three of them were known as delinquents for there 'bad behavior' but they only did things like ditching class, spray paint lockers, and play with fire in order to get away from the female populace.

Zack and Cloud had been the best of friends ever since Cloud had moved from Niblehime to Midgar in Junior High. Both had only just recently discovered there preference in men and had started dating when they started High school. Though they never told anyone and the two were constantly being flirted with by girls. But all had backed off once they got the message, all but Tifa and Aerith who flirted with them every chance they got. It had gotten so horribly annoying that one day Zack just Screamed in there faces that him and Cloud were gay together. It had caused the in-tier school populace to laugh at them.

The two vowed revenge on them for there embarrassment. And promised to make there life a living hell. The two continued dating but put agreed to put it on pause once they both realized that something was missing. It wasn't till they met Sephiroth, Genesis,and Angeal, and began working with them that the found out what it was they were missing...

XIII

It was opening night for the musical. Everyone was in costume. Angeal in a red alice dress, red and black knee high socks, and a fake sword in hand. Genesis was in a white shirt with a blue jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, a sheet of music paper, and a fake gun safely hidden away. Sephiroth had a nice long green alice dress on covering the red queen outfit under it. Zack had a yellow Alice dress on, with white and yellow knee socks, and a white bow attached to his heir. Cloud had on a white t-shirt and yellow shorts, with yellow and white striped socks.

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal looked indifferent while Zack was twitching with excitement and Cloud, like a whole bunch of other people, was EXTREEMLY nervous. It wasn't till a torturous hour latter that it was there turn to perform.

The five of them stepped out on stage with a bunch of other people on stand by behind them. The stage was set up in sixparts. One as a dark forest, another as a rose garden, the third a throne room, the fourth a street, the next a valley with a river and boat, and the last a beautiful forest with a table with a tea set under a tree. Angeal stepped up in front of the others and began to sing.

Angeal: The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

Never hesitating to slay all within her way.

He swung his sword and pretended to kill some people.

Creating paths of blood that fallowed her through wonderland.

Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.

He was then grabbed from behind from other people and put in a cage dropping his sward in front of it.

If it were not for the murderous wake left behind

No one would have suspected that she had ever been.

It was then that Genesis turn to step forward and sing. One hand hovering by his neck the other holding the sheet of music up to the side.

Genesis: The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.

The broken echo of the lies within demented words.

He sang his twisted melodies to all in wonderland.

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.

Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose.

Was shot by a madman, who silenced him to death.

He pulled out his gun and put it to his head, a fake gun shot rang out and he fell with one of the people catching him. Just as quick he pulled out a blue rose.

Single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed

With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

He was laid gently on the ground rose held up on his chest. It was then Sephiroth's turn.

Sephiroth: The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of wonderland.

She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call.

People were surrounding him at this point handing him jewels and gold coins.

A peculiar country answering to each command.

So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.

He through the first dress off to revel the queen outfit. He walked to third section of the stage with the throne room.

Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.

Soon the queen succumbd to a dark and nightmarish dream.

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

He then sat down on his throne. It was then that Zack and Cloud began walking in the sixth section.

Zack: And as this passed, two children walked in the woods.

Both sat down at the table with a tea cup.

Cloud: Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part.

They both at the same time picked up a card.

Zack&Cloud: They found an invitation to the queen.

It was the ace of hearts!

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.

Both were lost, and could not find the boat where they began.

They both started to look for the both in the fifth section that was behind some bushes.

And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.

A brother and a sister running wild in wonderland.

The ran through the sections till they got to the second and stoped.

Zack: A stubborn elder sister.

Cloud: A witty younger brother.

Zack: But they had strayed too far into-

Zack&Cloud: Alice's wonderland!

The went through the door to the first section and went to where Angeal was being held. Who in return picked up his fallen sword and killed Zack.

Cloud: They were never woken from their terrifying dream.

Forever they would wonder in this twisted fairytale.

Cloud had picked up Zack bridal style and started wondering around the sections.

XIII

When it all ended and the certain fell the five of them helped with taking everything off the stage. It wasn't till after the musical was over did they come back out on stage to bow to the audience. After everyone congratulated everyone else that they all left through the back door of the school auditorium.

"You know? This past month was the most fun I had in years!" Zack exclaimed big smile plastered on his face.

"Yes it is so saddening that it is now all over." Genesis swooned dramaticly.

"Well maybe we could all go out tomorrow?" all four parties stopped in there tracks and stared wide eyed in shock at the blond haired companion. Never in the short time they had known him had he ever spoke up like that.

"...That...," all eyes then went to Sephiroth. "Is not a bad idea really."

"I agree how about we meet at the mall tomorrow, say, around six tomorrow night?" Angeal asked looking at the others for the okay. When they all showed signs of agreement he was satisfied.

"It's a date!" Zack pretty much yelled causing the others to laugh. All going home to get a good nights rest for the next.

~End

I hope everyone enjoyed the story. If anyone can give me advice as to make my writing better (besides the spelling and gramer 'cause I know I'm horrible at them) I would really appreciate it. And for all those wanting to listen to the song w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s R 6 g 0 a u v c J s & f e a t u r e = f e e d f here it is just take out the spaces^^


End file.
